


shondace ??

by deilumdingus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Killua Zoldyck - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, Texting, don ‘ t kill me if u see this, gon freecss - Freeform, i love u pey, please this is just a conversation i had with my friend and we ‘ re both smelly kinnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deilumdingus/pseuds/deilumdingus
Summary: this is just a conversation i had with a friend and i thought it was funny for killugon so yea
Kudos: 8





	shondace ??

3 : 03 am

gon : * dances *

killua : * violently spins *

gon : * hard turns * kachow 

killua : * dives off a 37199495 foot cliff and lands gracefully * bada boom

gon : * whale leaps out of the pacific ocean majestically * shazam 

killua : * sky dives off a hot air balloon onto doofenshmirtz evil inc * bop

gon : * changes the game * courtney 

killua : * violently murders ging * its mr leorio

gon : * pulls out nanika * so

gon : ai *

gon : shondace i swonda john

killua : EXCUSE ME 😭😭😭

**Author's Note:**

> i love u peyton don ‘ t kill me / p / j / lh
> 
> also yes “ courtney changes the game “ is an american girl doll reference


End file.
